


Waiting

by Mister



Series: Android Protocols [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Androids, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, olikase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister/pseuds/Mister
Summary: He waited and waited, despite the rain.





	Waiting

Rain fell in a rhythmic pour among the vacant park. Humans and wildlife alike had retreated earlier for shelter from the persistent rainfall. The overcast weather brought about a gloomy atmosphere to the previously bustling plaza; the skies darkened enough that streetlights switched on. Precipitation gathered around trees and patches of dirt, forming puddles about. Gentle echoes permeated throughout the area as each droplet dipped into the pools.

Amidst the dreary scene, a lone figure stood beside the lamp that incessantly flickered on and off. Droplets fell from the tips of his damped crimson hair and his soaked clothes, but he refused to flee for cover from the relentless rain. He remained as he was and stared blankly ahead—at nothing in particular and simply took in the sounds of the rain—as if the unfavorable weather was nonexistent.

The rain soon fell more rampantly and with greater abundance; the flickering streetlight fizzled out as well amongst the downpour. Even so, the boy stood his ground and appeared unfazed by the storm and the despair it brought about. He let out a soft hum and glanced to and fro at the puddles near him, but otherwise seemed disinterested at his surroundings.

In the distance, a distraught blond boy searched frantically around. As his eyes landed on the solitary red-haired boy, he gritted his teeth and ran towards him, umbrella gripped tightly in hand. The rain pelted against the umbrella, creating dissonant noises. The lower parts of his coat got drenched from his displacement, but he kept his pace. As he ran, the other boy continued to stay where he was, seemingly unaware of the blond.

“Fukase!” The blond shouted as he was meters away. 

Expression unchanging, Fukase faced the blond. “Oh, Oliver. I was waiting for you to come back,” he answered nonchalantly.

Out of breath, Oliver exhaled heavily as he approached the boy. “Why didn’t you just leave? If I never came back for you, you’d have continued to wait for me in this weather,” he said with a quiver in his voice. He held out the umbrella to shield both from the rain. Although he scowled from Fukase’s lack of logic, there was a hint of worry in his eyes.

Fukase blinked at the exasperated blond. “You said you would come back, so I waited. And now you’re here.”

Oliver let out a loud sigh. “That’s not the point! You…you really don’t think for yourself, do you?” Rain drizzled off the umbrella as his hand trembled. “People don’t always live up to their promises. Something bad could have happened to you while you waited here for hours.”

Fukase tilted his head in confusion. “Androids don’t get sick, so this rain won’t hurt me.”

“That’s not what I meant, you fool!” Oliver snapped, but Fukase simply blinked. “You don’t understand, do you? I was intending on just leaving you here. But you…ugh!” He pulled his hat over his unbandaged eye with his free hand.

Fukase stared at Oliver, confused at his explanation. He hummed and considered his next response. “But you came back. That’s what matters, right?”

Oliver wiped his eye with the back of his hand and looked into Fukase’s eyes. “You truly are a work in progress, huh? You don’t understand emotions nor that humans can tell lies.”

Fukase nodded in agreement; there was no denying he had much more to learn. Before he had another chance to speak, the blond wrapped his hand around his wrist. Fukase glanced at Oliver, who had turned his back to him.

“Tch, whatever. Let’s just go back home now.” Oliver muttered as he pulled the other boy by the wrist.

Fukase opened his mouth to say something but stopped abruptly. Although he had limited understandings of human emotions, he at least knew when to keep quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a specific scene I had in mind for a full-length story. I've dropped all plans for it though, so I decided to just write out this scene.


End file.
